You make me
by NalaLu
Summary: When James gets an order from Fury to take care of a very special young man at Hogwarts called David, she wont hesitate to take it . . .but when her life gets complicated because of a certain blond boy, she will think twice about some of her decisions and actions. *In the story, the wizards attend Hogwarts's first year at the age of eighteen*
1. Chapter 1

I opened the door and peaked into Nick's office, "You wanted to see me?"

He was going trough some papers.

"Yes. Come in, close the door and sit down."

I did as I was told. As I sat down across Nick, he lifted his head and looked at me.

"How are you?"

"A bit concerned I must say."

"Why?"

I cleared my throat, "You seemed pretty serious yesterday on the phone so I'm wondering what is going on."

He opened his draw and pulled a file out of it.

"This is David Geller.", he said, handing me the file.

I looked at him and opened the file. The first thing I saw was his photo. He looked younger than me. Black haired boy with beautiful blue eyes.

"Do you know who Charles Xavier is?"

"I don't know him personally but I did heard of him. He has the X-mansion, right?"

Nick nodded, Yes. David is one of the kids that live in the mansion."

"He's a mutant?"

"A very special mutant."

I looked at him, "I don't understand."

"He can stop time, he can control time . . .and he's a wizard."

I raised my eyebrow, "A wizard?"

Nick nodded.

I shook my head, "I still don't understand."

Nick smiled, "There's something called the Wizard world. Ordinary people or, as they call us non magical people, muggles, don't know about them. At least most of them don't know. They are doing a good job hiding . . .something we should have done."

"Wizard world? Is that like an another dimension or something?"

"No, it's here, on Earth."

"Okay . . .so why are you telling me all of this?"

"There are a lot of people interested in David. Not because he's a wizard but because he can control time. David has received a letter from Hogwarts, that's a school for wizards and witches. Xavier and his parents do not think it's safe for him to go alone."

 _I see where this is going._

"So . . .you want me to go with him?"

"He needs protection. There are people who are resistant on magic, who can hurt him. If he gets into the wrong hands, the whole galaxy is in big problems."

"Why me?"

"Natasha is already on a mission in Japan. Beside her, you are the person I trust the most James."

I nodded.

"When do I leave?"

"David is leaving tomorrow and you will leave in two days."

 **TWO DAY'S LATER**

As an Avenger, I am used to a lot of strange and weird stuff, but this . . .this is just crazy. I was following an house-elf named Folas towards the headmasters office.

"We are all very exited to have you here. Not many extraordinary muggles have visited us."

I gave him a smile but didn't say anything.

"Here we are. Climb up the stairs, the headmaster is waiting for you. Your bags are already in your room. Have a nice evening."

I nodded and we said our goodbyes.

I walked up the stairs and soon enough found myself standing in front of a large, wooden door. I was about to knock when the door opened, revealing an old man, with moon shaped glasses and long white beard. He really did look like an old wizard.

"Well, you must me miss James Barton."

I nodded, "And you must be mister Albus Dumbledore."

He smiled, "Yes I am. Come in dear, take a seat."

I entered his office and sat down. He sat across me.

"How was your trip dear?"

"It was okay, thank you."

"I'm glad to hear that. We already informed our students that you will be coming."

I nodded, "Glad to hear that."

In that moment the door opened and an older woman with a large hat came in. Behind her was David.

"James, this is professor McGonagall."

I offered my hand and she took it with a smile.

"Call me Minerva."

I smiled back, "Nice to meet you."

She moved a bit and revealed a shocked David.

"A-are you James Barton?"

I smiled awkwardly, not really knowing what to expect.

"Yes I am."

He smiled and offered me his hand, "Wow, I can't believe this. An Avenger is here. Wow."

I laughed, "I was starting to worry that you don't like me here."

"No, not at all. This is awesome."

He clearly didn't understand the seriousness of his situation and I was too tired to explain that to him now.

"David needs to go to his common room. It's pass his curfew.",Minerva told me and I nodded.

"See ya tomorrow James.", David told me and I waved goodbye.

I turned to face Albus, "Do you mind if I go now? I have to unpack and stuff."

"No, not at all. Have a pleasant evening."

"You too."

"I can't believe I'm lost.", I said out loud.

Looking around, I realized that I passed this hall before.

"Do you need help?", I heard a voice behind me so I turned around.

Standing a few meters in front of me was a boy with dark brown hair and funny round glasses.

"I think I'm lost."

"Where are you heading too?"

"Actually, I wanted to go out to get some fresh air."

He smiled, "I was on my way out as well. Do you mind if I join you?"

I smiled back, "Not at all. I'm James. James Barton."

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you. I never saw you before. You new?"

"I'm not a student."

"Ohhh.", he commented as we started to walk.

"You are the guardian girl for David, right?"

I nodded in agreement.

"My friend, Hermione, she told me about the Avengers. Her parents are muggles so she lives in a muggle world."

"I hope you only heard the good stuff."

He smiled, "I heard the most awesome stuff ever. You guys protect the world. That's crazy."

He was really exited while telling me that.

"Yea, I suppose we do."

We exited the castle and continue to walk. Harry showed me the quidditch field so we sat there for two hours and talked. He told me a lot about wizard world and Hogwarts and I told them stories about my missions.

Suddenly, the rain started to pour and we ran towards the castle. It was pass Harry's curfew so we needed to be very quiet.

He was escorting me to my room when we heard a voice behind us.

"Roaming around the hall's again, Potter?"

We turned around and saw a tall, blond boy.

"I see you're doing the same thing.", harry told him, his voice being serious.

"I was helping Snape with something."

"And he was showing me around.", I told him before Harry could answer.

His eyes went from me to him and without more words, he left.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Draco Malfoy. He's not really friendly so I would stay away from him if I was you. Especially since your a muggle."

I nodded in agreement.

 _Draco Malfoy. He sure is hot for an idiot_


	2. Potion class

I was finishing up my breakfast when Minerva approached me.

"Good Morning James. How was your first night at Hogwarts?"

"Morning. It was okay."

"Glad to hear that. I'm here to inform you that professor Slughorn will be needing you in an hour or so."

I raised my eyebrow, "And professor Slughorn is?"

"He's our new potion teacher. The potion classroom is located in the dungeons."

"What about David?", I asked her, looking at the boy.

"We decided that you are not required to be with him when he has classes. The most important thing is that you're here."

I nodded in agreement but didn't say anything.

"Good. I will see you at lunch. Goodbye."

"Bye."

She left and I stood up, realizing that I didn't know where the dungeons are. I scanned the room and saw Harry waving at me. He was about to leave the hall with a few friends. Smiling, I walked towards him.

"Good morning Harry.", I greeted.

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well for the first night, actually."

"That' great."

In that moment, the boy with read hair cleared his throat and looked at Harry.

"Oh yes. James, this is my friends . . .Ron and Hermione."

"Nice to meet you.", Ron told me.

"You are the girl that lives in the muggle world?", I asked, pointing my finger at Hermione.

"How did you know?", she asked.

"Harry told me yesterday."

They both looked at him with questionable looks.

"We ran into each other in the hall so we decided to take a walk."

His cheeks where getting reader as he talked.

Ron was about to say something but was interrupted by Draco.

"I hope I won't be having many classes with you three.", he approached us with three friends.

"We hope the same thing for you too, Malfoy."

"Hey Weasley, you still live in an one-roomed house?"

His friends laughed at his comment.

"Leave us alone Malfoy.", Hermione told him.

"Shut up mudblood. I didn't ask you anything."

Her face turned sad. I didn't know what mudblood was but I was sure it was nothing nice.

"Hey . . .why don't you just walk away.", I told him in my usual, calm voice.

Instead of him, the girl that was with him answered me, "You are the muggle, right?"

I crossed my arms,"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

She stepped closer to me, "Don't talk to me like that or I'll-"

"Or what?", I stepped closer to her.

"You think I'm afraid of you? Honey, I dealt with much worse people and creatures that you so . . .give me your best shoot."

She kept quiet and just looked at me.

"Nothing to say? Then I suggest you turn around and leave us alone."

With any more words, they left the hall.

"That . . .was awesome.", Harry told me.

"Well, I know my way around idiots.", I smiled to him.

"Thank you.", Hermione told me.

"Hey . . .if they give you any more hard time . . .come to me."

She nodded and smiled.

Harry looked at the clock and then at his friends, "We are going to be late for class."

They all said goodbye tome and left the hall, running.

 _Damn, I forgot to ask about the dungeons._

"Are you coming with me to class?", I heard David's voice behind me so I turned around,

"No honey. They thing it's not necessarily. You'll be fine."

He smiled, "Okay. See you at lunch."

"Honestly, I don't see the point of me being here if I don't follow the kid around."

I was talking to Nick on the phone.

"We are lucky they even let you come to the school. Just go with what they told you."

"But what if something happens?"

"Just don't let your guard down. Talk to the kid, see who's he hanging out with, find out more about his professors . . .just do that part of your job the best you can."

"Okay, thanks."

"Keep me informed."

I hung up and decided that it was time for me to find the dungeons.

After fifteen minutes, I finally found the classroom with 'Potion' written on it so I knocked.

"Come on in.", I heard a voice answer.

I opened the door and saw a bunch of students looking at me. In the crowd, I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione but I also saw Draco and his friends.

"Oh miss Barton, I see you made it on time."

I closed the door behind me and stepped closer.

"Minerva told you that you wanted to see me."

He smiled, "Yes, yes. Say now, you are a muggle?"

I nodded.

"But . . .I understand that you are some sort of a special muggle."

I raised my eyebrow, "Yea . . .we could say that."

"You see, I find muggles fascinating."

"Thank you . . .I guess."

"I have come up with a brilliant idea for our first class."

He pulled out some sort of a stone from his pocket.

"This is a memory stone. You touch him and he can project your memories your you and other people to see."

 _I see where this is going."_

"I would like you to see the life of a muggle a little bit closer."

He looked at me, "Would you like to share some of your memories with us? For your job or something like that."

"From my job? Sure . . .why not."

"The memories you don't want us to see, your brain will block and the stone is not going to project them. Just but your hand on the stone . . .go ahead."

I put my hand on it and saw a black cloud forming next to me. Soon enough, the cloud formed a picture . . .like I was watching a movie form my memories. The cloud eventually became bigger as my memories became clearer.

 _This is going to be fun._


End file.
